spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hacker
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Hacker is an electronic bloodhound, capable of ferreting out any computer’s most carefully hidden secrets. He’s also a threat across digital channels, where his talents for mischievous programmed mayhem rise to the fore. Attributes: While Intelligence forms the basis for the Hacker’s most common activities, a good Dexterity score can assist the time sensitive, hands-on approach he sometimes requires to breach heavily secured systems. Core Ability 'Custom ’Ware' You can tune your computer for maximum benefit, customizing it to the strengths of your personal style. Once per mission during the Intel Phase, you may designate 1 computer to be loaded with your personal software. Until the end of the current mission, the computer’s Power Rating increases by a number equal to your starting action dice (maximum Power Rating 10). Further, the computer is also considered to be running security software with a Power Rating equal to the computer’s Power Rating. This software does not count against the maximum total software that may run on the system (see page 276). If the computer is lost or destroyed, you must wait until your next Intel Phase to customize another computer. Class Abilities '’L337' You’re among the most gifted computer specialists on the planet. At Level 1, each time you fail a Computers or Falsify check and don’t suffer an error, you still succeed as long as the check DC (or your opponent’s check result) is equal to or less than your class level + 20. If several grades of success are possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. If you gain the ’l337 ability from two or more classes, add together your levels in all classes granting you this ability before you add 20 to determine the DC against which you automatically succeed. 'Master Key I' Swiping a file from a secure system is only the beginning; accessing its contents is often where the real challenge lies. You’re prepared. At Level 2, your maximum ranks in the Computers and Science skills each increase to your career level + 6. Further, when you create, crack, or request any code, or create or request any software, its Power Rating is considered to be 1 lower for the purpose of determining skill and Request check DCs. 'Master Key II' At Level 11, your maximum ranks in the Computers and Science skills each increase to your career level +7, and the Power Rating of any codes you try to create, crack, or request, or any software you create or request, is considered to be 2 lower for the purpose of determining skill and Request check DCs. 'Master Key III' At Level 19, your maximum ranks in the Computers and Science skills each increase to your career level +8, and the Power Rating of any codes you try to create, crack, or request, or any software you create or request, is considered to be 3 lower for the purpose of determining skill and Request check DCs. 'Trap Door' You’re constantly compiling a dizzying array of secret loopholes in security programs that you might one day want to compromise. At Level 3, once per session as a free action, you may gain 1 dossier or 1 cover identity with a Power Rating up to 1/2 your Class Level (rounded up). At Levels 7, 11, 15, and 19, you may use this ability 1 additional time per session. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, you gain 1 additional Gear or Advanced Skill feat. 'Master Cracker' Your flair with decryption extends beyond the electronic realm. At Level 5, once per session, you may decipher any code with a decryption DC up to your class level + 20 without making a skill check. This action requires a number of rounds equal to the code’s Power Rating. Further, during a hacking Conflict, you may use this ability to choose the Master Cracker Strategy (see page 372). At Levels 9, 13, and 17, the Hacker may use this ability 1 additional time per session. 'Mad Skillz' You’re deeply entrenched in the next-generation world beyond the screen. At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Complex Substitution: Your ciphers are inherently superior. The decryption DC of any code you create or request increases by 5. *''Digital Fingerprints: You recognize other users’ work at a glance. Each time you encounter the effect of a Computers skill use, you may make a Knowledge check (DC 10 + the skill user’s total Computers skill bonus). With success, you immediately learn the character’s total Computer’s skill bonus and may identify all other effects you’ve encountered that were produced by the same character. *''Electronics Familiarity:'' You are familiar with all types of electronic devices, even control consoles found deep within enemy lairs. You gain a +1 bonus with all Electronics checks. *''Hacker Culture:'' Your tireless efforts have earned you the respect of other code slingers. The disposition toward you of any NPC with 8 or more ranks in the Computers skill and the Science (Mathematics) focus is automatically improved by1 grade. *''Hard-Wired:'' While at work, you concentrate so deeply that nothing can shake you. You may choose 3 Hacker class skills. When making a check with any of these skills, you never suffer penalties from ability damage, stress, or the condition. *''Ice Man:'' When you plug into a security system, it becomes your domain. While you’re the Prey during a hacking Conflict, the Computer Power Rating or Security Power Rating of your system increases by 2 (maximum 10). *''Intelligence Analysis:'' You may quickly sift through large amounts of data. The time required for you to perform research using a computer decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded up, minimum 1 minute). *''Skill Mastery:'' Choose 1 of your Hacker class skills. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the amount of time required is not doubled. 'Synchronized' Your multi-tasking strength allows you to constantly support your teammates’ actions. At Level 10, at the start of any round, you may declare that you’re supporting 1 teammate who can hear or see you. Until the end of the current round, the target teammate’s threat range with all skill checks increases by 2, and his Initiative Count rises by 5. You may not perform any non-free actions during a round in which you support a teammate, and each character may only benefit from 1 synchronized ability at any time. At Level 20, you may simultaneously grant these benefits to any number of teammates able to hear or see you. 'Ghost in the Machine' Your incredible ability to manipulate computers leaves others mystified as you rampage through their system. At Level 14, when you win an opposed skill check during a hacking Conflict, you may force your opponent to choose the same Strategy during the following Conflict (even when your opponent cannot typically choose the same Strategy twice in a row during a Dramatic Conflict). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes